


Jim and Seb

by Demonic_Moriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Moriarty/pseuds/Demonic_Moriarty





	Jim and Seb

Sebastian Moran sat back as Jim Moriarty gave orders to some Russian mercenaries. 

They took their orders, nodded, and left. As soon as they were out the door Jim reached for his cell. 

"James." The sniper growled. "I've been patient. But now get over here."

Jim looked up and then back at the phone in his hand, "I need to arrange their deaths."

"James." Seb growled again. 

Jim set the phone back down and walked over to where his sniper was sitting. Jim crawled into his lap and straddled him. 

"Good boy," Seb purred and carded his fingers through the criminal mastermind's hair, tugging gently. 

Jim whimpered softly and buried his face in Seb's shoulder, nipping softly. 

Seb grinned and yanked his hair so his throat was bared to the sniper. Seb smiled and leaned in to graze his teeth along Jim's throat and sucked on the throbbing pulse point. 

Jim's hips rolled and Seb swatted his arm, "Stay still, James."

Jim stilled and let Seb continue nipping and sucking along his throat, listening to Jim's soft gasps and whimpers. 

Seb grabbed the combat knife off his belt and dragged it up Jim's t-shirt, thankful he was in casual-wear rather than a suit.  
Once the shirt was cut Seb tore it the rest of the way, revealing Jim's pale chest.

Seb pressed the cool, flat side of the blade to Jim's nipple and skimmed it down his belly, stopping at the top of Jim's jeans.  
Jim twitched slightly over Seb, drawing the sniper's attention to his face. Jim's mouth was parted and he was breathing heavy, his brown eyes half lidded, trained on Seb's face. His eyes traced along the scars on Seb's face and along his lips. 

Seb smirked and forced Jim down about an inch away from his mouth. Jim's tongue darted out and he licked his lips. Seb's eyes followed the little pink tongue and tangled his hands in Jim's hair, pulling him down the last inch and pressed his lips firmly to Jim's. 

Jim's tongue traced his lower lip until Seb parted his own lips, drawing Jim's tongue into his mouth and sucked. 

Jim moaned and jerked his hips again. 

Seb gripped Jim's hips hard enough to bruise and pulled him down, grinding their erections together. 

Jim twitched and moaned, pulling back from Seb's mouth to pant. His forehead rested against Seb's and his fingers digging into Seb's shoulders. 

Seb ground their hips together, listening to Jim moan and pant above him. 

Grinning, Seb softly bit Jim's shoulder. Jim gasped and went rigid, before twitching softly in the aftermath of his orgasm.  
Seb bucked up against the smaller man a few more times before groaning and sinking his teeth further into Jim's shoulder.  
Seb drew back and grinned up at his criminal, his teeth and lips tinted pink. 

Jim glanced down at the bite mark on her shoulder and sighed, "One, you ruined these pants, I hope you're happy."

"Very," Seb purred.

"Two, why must you always leave marks that will scar," Jim shook his head. 

Seb just grinned and pulled him back down into a lazy kiss. 

Jim sighed and leaned into him, "Not that I mind of course..."

Seb chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jim, "Of course."

"I mean, I also don't mind you ruined these pants," Jim rambled, his eyes drooping. 

Seb just smiled and nodded, listening to Jim's ramblings become quieter until he drifted off to sleep, Seb still holding him tightly and his hands fisted in Seb's t-shirt. 

Seb kissed his cheek and leaned back, listening to his breathing, before drifting off.


End file.
